


Torchwood Drabble Prompts

by JantoOwnsMySoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoOwnsMySoul/pseuds/JantoOwnsMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles based on prompts I received on Tumblr. <br/>I'm new to writing fics, so I like to do these to sharpen my skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto and Tosh in the aftermath of Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 5 minute drabble prompt from Tumblr. This one was "Tosh and Ianto as bff."

Ianto and Tosh sat in silence, each unsure of where to start. Ever since Ianto began at Torchwood Three, their mutual shyness and the other's abilities to overlook them giving them a kind of kinship.

But between Lisa and today's adventure involving Mary and the pendant, things had become strained. Jack asked Ianto to debrief Tosh, he knew they had a bond that would now have the chance to become even stronger..

After a while, Tosh started to speak. “Ianto, what I heard in your mind...I understand.” And she did. They had even more in common now than ever before.


	2. The Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack thinks about all those he's lost and Ianto tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 5 minute drabble prompt. This one was "Jack is heartbroken thinking about all the people he's lost in his long long life and Ianto finds him and tries to comfort him."

Jack sat alone, in silence. Another person dead because of him. Poor Suzie, driven mad by that glove. She wouldn't have had access to it if she'd never met him. Another on the never-ending list of those he's lost in his long life.

He'd told Ianto 10 minutes and the time was nearly up. Ianto was hurriedly finishing his duties so he could make good on his flirting. Finally finished, Ianto almost ran into the office to find a sullen Jack. Rushing over, he pulled the immortal man into his arms. His plans could wait. Jack needed other things now.


	3. Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto finally meets his match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was Ianto/Jack Soulmates.
> 
> I used an AU with soulmate countdowns, because it's really hard to do soulmates in only 100 words. :)

Ianto dropped his cup of coffee as the man in the coat slammed into him. For a moment, he was so annoyed that he didn't notice the countdown clock on his wrist had hit zero. Looking up in shock, he looked into the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Eyes that were as equally wide as his countdown also reached zero. This was his soulmate? He'd waited so long to find the one who'd complete him and he could only gape at the beautiful specimen he'd been gifted. Finally, he stuck his hand out. “Ianto Jones. Nice to meet you.”


	4. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto has put on a bit of weight is not pleased.  
> Jack has other opinions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: "Janto and something related to Ianto Jones' weight."

Ianto sighed deeply as he realized he couldn't button his favourite waistcoat. Apparently, being happy for the first time in years had resulted in a few extra pounds. He decided that a diet was in order. How was he going to keep Jack interested if he didn't stay in shape?

Strong arms circled him from behind as Jack grabbed Ianto's new love handles.   
“Don't, Jack. I know they're horrible.”

“Horrible? That's proof you're healing. And I never want to hear you insult yourself like that again. Every bit of you is beautiful.”

Ianto decided the diet could wait.


	5. Baby Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto are both pregnant and Gwen tries to keep them happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: "Janto and them(Jack and Ianto)both being pregnant at the same time".

Gwen cringed inwardly as she walked into the room. Jack and Ianto were already there and looking decidedly moody. Them both being pregnant at once was one of the hardest things she'd endured working for Torchwood. She almost ran, but she'd already been noticed. Putting on a fake smile, she walked further into the room. “Hello, boys. Is there anything you need before I sit down?” Two voices immediately echoed through the room. “Coffee!” Gwen's smile dropped. “You know you can't have that.” The sulking was almost instantaneous. Gwen sighed. This was going to be a very long 6 months.


End file.
